


Love and Death

by MTT_Gwen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Pain, Voltron, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTT_Gwen/pseuds/MTT_Gwen
Summary: You fell in love with the royal advisor. Too bad the royal family drama had to cut in.





	Love and Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short one shot that I wrote because I'm waiting for season 6 to air before I continue on my other Coran/Reader fic "The Gorgeous Man"  
> Also I was feeling a little angsty and I had just finished rewatching season 3 so this happened.

You were a citizen on Altea. It was a calm life. Your king, King Alfor, was a great man and a great leader. You would follow him to the edge of the universe and back again. 

You were a simple teacher for Altean children. So many children passed through your class year after year. You had a purpose and you loved your job. Sure it wasn’t a legendary status like defender of the universe, but it was enough for you. 

One day, King Alfor announced he would have an heir to the throne. His wife was pregnant and the entire kingdom was welcome to the castle for a party. You had originally planned on not going, but something told you to go. You didn’t socialize very often so the party could be a fun change of pace. You dressed in your finest clothes and made your way to the castle. 

The party was already at full force when you arrived. There was dancing and food and people brought gifts for the unborn heir. You strolled across the foyer listening to passing conversations and watching everyone enjoy themselves. You lost focus for a minute and ended up bumping into someone. You took a step back. He was tall and had his orange hair pulled back in a ponytail with only a little bit hanging in his face. He had an orange moustache and blue markings. He was quite handsome. You knew you had seen him before. 

“I’m so sorry about that,” you said. “I guess my head was in the clouds.”

“That’s quite alright,” he smiled. “It’s easy to get taken in by everything. I’m Coran.” He said extending a hand. That’s why he looked familiar. 

“Coran the royal advisor?” You asked. 

“I see my reputation precedes me.” He said. 

“Oh sorry, I’m (y/n),” you laughed and shook Coran’s hand. 

“This may be a little forward, but would you like to take a walk with me?” He asked. All you could do was nod. You were grateful he didn’t ask you to dance. You both walked out of the castle and around the perimeter talking for quite some time. 

“So there’s going to be a new heir, how do you feel about that?” You asked him. 

“I’m excited in truth. King Alfor is so stressed out he hasn’t gone to Daibazaal much lately. He waited quite a while before announcing the queen is expecting. The baby is due in the next couple phoebs. They’re expecting a girl.” He rambled on. “I’m probably saying too much, but I don’t get to talk to many outside of the castle. I’m a royal advisor first and foremost.”

“Alfor must really appreciate you,” you said. “If you ever need to get out of the castle, come find me. It’ll be nice to see you again. For now, I have to go.” You and Coran made you way to the castle doors before you walked off into the night. 

Quintants passed before you heard form Coran. He asked you on a date and of course you said yes. He took you just out of orbit using a shuttle from the castle. The stars never ceased to amaze you. Everything was so beautiful. Coran pecked you on the cheek that night and you were head over heels ever since. 

Phoebs passed and it seemed like Coran was with you every other day until Princess Allura was born. He had to help take care of the new princess while Alfor was busy building something. Coran never told what it was, but it was something huge and it was being made from a comet that crashed on Diabazaal. You understood that Coran couldn’t be around as much, but that didn’t stop you from missing him. You went to see him every chance you got. 

Soon you became well known by the royal family. You knew everything that was going on on Diabazaal and you knew about the lions. The queen confided in you often. She was worried about her husband and about Zarkon and Honerva. You reassured her all would be well, but even you were unsure. 

Then the lions debuted. They were incredible machines. The paladins battled a beast on Diabazaal while you sat with Coran, the queen, and Princess Allura. When Alfor returned, he told of Voltron and how the lions came together. Then he told that Honerva and Zarkon planned to continue to research the rift. It wasn’t a good idea. 

Voltron soon became known as the defender of the universe. The paladins brought a new age of peace and exploration with it. Everything seemed perfect. You had more time with Coran and you were practically helping raise Allura. You felt like you had a family. You watched as Allura grew up and somewhere along the way you and Coran grew older. He even cut off all his hair, but the new look really suited him well. You were just as in love with him then as you were so long before. 

Alfor became increasingly worried over the years. He found that Diabazaal was becoming unstable. Zarkon didn’t want to hear any of it. Honerva and Zarkon were both losing their minds. The quintessence was poisoning them. The Honerva fell ill. 

You tried focusing on your own life after that. The royals had a lot of drama to take in. You were still with Coran after so long. You thought of marriage, but you figured that could happen later. For now you were happy with how things were. Then Alfor went on one more mission with Zarkon. And suddenly their issues became everyone else’s. 

Zarkon lied to King Alfor about his intentions with the rift on Diabazaal. Honerva and Zarkon perished in the rift. King Alfor closed the rift the only way he knew how. He evacuated all the Galra and destroyed the planet. Then the unexpected happened. Zarkon woke up. He announced Alfor as an enemy. He needed Voltron to open a new rift so he could obtain more quintessence. The war began.

Soon the whole solar system was nearly wiped off the map. Altea was the last planet standing. You had to say goodbye to Coran. The king ordered him to watch after Allura. You kissed him one last time as tears fell from your eyes. Then he stepped into a pod. The king had to tear you away from the castle. He kept the black lion on board before sending it away. He scattered the lions across the universe. You fought side by side with your king and you kept Coran in mind. You fought until your last breath. When King Alfor fell the planet was destroyed and you were no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write more on the relationship with Coran but honestly I don't want to make myself cry more. Rip in pieces I wanna die.


End file.
